A New Start
by SophieTaylor
Summary: After just a few days in La Push, Rory is having to adapt to being thrown in at the deep end of a world she never never knew existed. Instead of school she has to worry about being a new born and being imprinted on by our favourite werewolf, Jacob.
1. Chapter 1

**Aurora is new to La Push and although it seems quite, she soon meets our favourite pack. This is set during Eclipse. I really hope you enjoy. **

La Push was not what I had expected it to be. When my mother had told me we were moving to a small reservation on the coast I had imagined smiling neighbours enjoying the sunshine. Instead I had an uneasy feeling that I and my family were not welcome. Apart from that the place was cute and I hoped that once we got settled it would feel like home. But right now I wished I was somewhere completely different.

I started thinking of the sunny beaches of Miami where I would be right now, soaking up the sun with my friends whilst watching the guys play beach ball, your typical image of Miami but it had once been an ordinary day for me. Now instead of my favourite bikini I was wearing my least favourite rain coat in the middle of the summer. I was so busy thinking about what I might never get a chance to wear any time soon and trying to escape the rain as fast as I could that I never noticed the guy coming out of the store and now I was on top of him. I tried to get up but ended up kneeing him in the leg but it was me that felt the pain. "I am so sorry...I didn't see you." I tried to find somewhere for me to put my hands but this guy was huge.

"Don't worry about it, I never saw you coming either. My head was somewhere else." He had quite a soft voice for such a muscular guy. I moved to look at his face and wow. I mean this guy was hot. I managed to get up to my feet but I couldn't help but stare. The guy however didn't seem to move, instead he just stared right back. He had short dark hair and did I mention the body. Wow. He was...well he was beautiful. I felt a tug in my chest, there seemed to be a buzzing in my head and I felt...connected to him. Crazy and cheesey I know but it was there. I finally managed to pull my gaze away from his when a guy who I assumed was his friend came over to help his friend up. "Dude I cannot believe you just got taken out by a girl. No offence babe. I'm Paul and this push over is Jacob. You new to town." The last sentence was more of a statement than a question but I was grateful for the distraction.

I focused on Paul instead of Jacob otherwise there was no way I could string a whole sentence together. "Emm yeh, I just moved with my mom from Miami. I'm Rory."

"Sweet, well we got to dash but there is a party tonight down on the beach if you want to come. It would be an awesome chance to meet people and I am sure the mute here would love to see you there. Be at the beach for 9pm. See ya."

"Hold up, why down at the beach, it is freezing."

He just laughed and shook his head, walking away with Jacob in tow. I went into the store and had to phone my mother to ask what it was I was supposed to get. I was seriously losing it! Jacob probably thought I was a complete freak.

Well done Rory. Just stare at him like you have something mental wrong with you, that is the perfect way to reel him in! I thought about wither or not I should go the whole way home. What could I wear, did I just turn up and hope to find Paul. I couldn't exactly talk to Jacob. I mean what would I say. 'Hey remember me, I am the one who took you out then continued to just lie there staring!'

When I got in I told my mum what had happened at the store, obviously missing out the creep staring fiasco but telling her I was invited to a party. She thought it was a great idea. So it was settled. I could borrow the car and got to the party as long as I was back by one.

Whilst mum cooked I sat in the living room reading some of the material I would was expected to know when I started my new school. I was going to a school in forks because it had the advance English and Biology class I would have been starting back in Miami. I got about a quarter of the way into Romeo and Juliet but all I could think about was those deep brown and amber eyes staring right into mine. He had smelled amazing as well. Not that I was exactly sniffing him like a dog but I couldn't help but remember the slight scent of pine trees from him. I gave myself a shake and went to help mum set the table.

8:30 came and went and I was still standing in front of the mirror. It had actually warmed slightly outside and the rain had stopped. I looked at myself in the mirror analysing my whole outfit again. I finally settled on my favourite skinny jeans and ballet pumps with my grey cardigan which wrapped around me and tied and the back. I was wearing a white vest top underneath in case it got chillier. I was not that tall, only 5'4 but I had the tan and the build of someone who came from Miami. I loved my tan; it was one of the things I was going to miss most about Miami. I left my hair to fall around my face and down my back in its nature curls and kept make up to a minimal. I'd didn't want to appear desperate.

8:45 and I was heading towards the beach. I had passed it earlier on my way to the store. I pulled up between a motor cycle and a red truck as it was the only space left in the car park. I checked myself in the mirror. I took a deep breath as I scanned the small crowd not far from me on the beach. Paul noticed me as I climbed out the car and headed my way.

8:49 and I am dragged behind my car and there is a sharp pain on my shoulder. Within seconds the burning starts and that is all I can think about. This is when my life changes forever.

**Well I hope you guys liked. Please let me know what you think by reviewing, I would soooo appreciate it. xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**I apologise profusely for such a long time between updates but I have been so busy with school and Uni applications. But I have my place in university confirmed so I am all yours for the next fourth months. I also apologise for how crappy this chapter is but I am just trying to get back into writing so bare with me. Enjoy XD**

**Rory's POV**

* * *

There are no words to explain the pain I was feeling, I could feel and think nothing but how it burned. It felt like acid was being pumped through my veins, burning and destroying me over and over and over. I begged for it to stop but I had no idea if what I was saying was coherent or just coming out in screams.

After a while the pain still continued so I tried to hold back the screams in a hope to hear an explanation to what was going on but all I could tell was that I was moving, where and how I could not tell but I could tell that I was moving fast. I tried to open my eyes but the pain was in control, not me.

Soon nothing else existed but the pain.

**Jacob's POV **

"You seem different Jake." Bella was both stating and questioning the fact. I had tried to hide it but I had seen the change in Quil. All I could think about was Rory and it was driving me insane waiting for her to show. I had to apologise for acting like a dork earlier. I scanned the crowd again and that was when I heard Paul call to Rory and I saw him head in the direction of the car park. Following him with my eyes, I noticed him bounding towards her. Something was wrong. Ignoring the questions from Bella I ran after Paul. Within seconds I was behind Rory's truck and stand over Paul and a body.

No, it couldn't be! "Paul..." I couldn't talk, I felt an agonising pain in my chest. The feeling was so strong for someone I had just met but it only confirmed what I already knew. I pushed Paul away and feel to my knees. The bleeding had stopped almost instantly but the gash in her shoulder still looked nasty. But it wasn't a gash, it was a...no it couldn't be. I tried to find my voice again, "what happened?"

"Jake, she's been bitten."

"I know, I can see!" I shouted, "Sorry but what I mean is it wasn't one of the Cullen's, I don't recognise the scent. Did you see what they looked like?"

"No, I just saw her getting dragged behind the truck and then I ran to find this. It happened so quick. I am sorry Jacob."

The whole pack was surrounding me now, trying to hide the scene from anyone who might have heard anything. "We should contact the Cullens, maybe get them to come here or one of us take Rory to them," suggested Seth.

"I think it would be best if someone takes her to the Cullens," answered Sam. "Colin and Seth I want you on crowd control. If anyone asks anything tell them she slipped and broke something, anything just not the truth but something believable. Jacob, take Bella and take her to the Cullen house. Rest of you are with me, we will search for the leech that did this."

As soon as the words were out of his mouth I was running towards Bella who was standing just between the crowd and the pack, not totally sure if she could help. "Phone Edward now, tell him we will meet him at the border. Tell him to bring Dr Carlisle."

"Jacob was has happened."

"Bella please phone him now! Sorry but we need their help right now, please." I was practically begging. She looked into my eyes and I could tell she saw how difficult this was for me. I had only been in the company of Rory for around five minutes but that was all it took. Damn legend!

Bella followed me to her truck to get her phone while I headed back to Paul. Rory was starting to groan and scream with pain but no one could hear her over the music. Bella was on the phone to Edward and came round to see what the problem was and I could hear her tone turn to panic but I could only focus on Rory's body lying there, almost fitting with pain. I kneeled beside her and tried to soothe her by pulling her to me. I ran my hand through her hair as I tried to constrict her movement as much as possible to prevent her from injuring herself further.

"Jacob, Edward will be at the border in about two minutes so we better get moving."

Everyone knew what had happened between Rory and I when we had changed earlier together so I could feel both their sympathy and support rolling off them in waves. I kneeled back down next to Rory, without taking my eyes from her face I said "Bella, her keys are by the driver door, we'll take her truck cause it will be faster, you drive. I'll hold her so she doesn't get moved around too much." I heard Bella moving, I whispered to Rory, "If you can hear me, we are taking you somewhere safe." I gently kissed her brow then slowly picked her up. She was so small and slight in my arms, and I was reminded of this afternoon. Despite the situation I let out a small chuckle before awkwardly opening and climbing into the passenger side of the car without moving Rory too much.

Once she got the car adjusted and moving Bella finally spoke "Jake what is going on is she why you were acting weird earlier?"

"Yes," I pulled my gaze from Rory's face "I imprinted on her today at the store today. We ran into each other and it just happened, her name is Rory. I...God she doesn't deserve this. We have to find this army and destroy it. Bella, she is changing right in front of me and I might never get to know the real Rory. I can already smell the change."

I could see she was trying to control herself enough to talk but the pain was too much. "Shh, Rory I am so sorry." I couldn't believe it. I was fucking crying! Bella remained silent for the rest of the drive and I just sat trying to think what was going to happen from here.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think cause I am just trying to get back into this 3 xxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so sorry that this has taken so long but to be honest I totally forgot, but I will try and update more regularly when I have time. Here is a long chapter, but bare with me because I am trying to get back into this story. Enjoy **

**Jacob's POV**

I couldn't take my eyes off of Rory's face. Why, of all the people to get attacked, did it have to be her? Every muscle in her body was stiff, clenching, trying to fight the pain, fight the poison that was pulsing through her body. Bella finally broke the silence to announce our arrival at the border. I jumped out of the car as quickly as possible without moving her too much and within two strides I was between the Doctor and Edward.

"Jacob I am going to have to take her back to the house so I can check her over properly and make her as comfortable as we can."

"Can't you stop it, there must be something." Never had I thought I would be begging the leeches to do something for me but I had never felt so helpless. "Edward, you saved Bella, surely there is something you can do to save Rory."

"I'm sorry Jacob but this wound is a lot deeper and she has already started to changed, I am sure you can smell it yourself."

I could smell it the minute I had held her in my arms. "Can I at least come with you?" The thought of leaving her to struggle through the pain on her own was unbearable but I didn't want to push my luck. Things were still extremely tense between Edward and I.

"Jacob I am sure that would be okay," Bella stated, backing me up.

"I expected you would want to come anyway, Jacob come in the car with me and Edward and Bella can follow us."

Within twenty minutes we had arrived at the Cullen's house and were upstairs in a bedroom which had been filled with all sorts of hospital equipment. Again I tried to move Rory, this time on to the bed with as much care as possible, and still her pain was obvious.

After having a quick check over her again Carlisle pulled me aside, "as I said before, the venom has already started the change so there is nothing we can really do but wait for it to finish."

My head had already accepted this fact but my heart was a different story. "Can't you do anything for the pain? How long will that take?"

"Her body is too hot because of the venom; it will just destroy any of the painkillers I can give her. As for time, it can take anything from three days to a week. We'll have to see." It was like we were discussing her passing and the thought just tore my in two.

I hadn't said a word to Rory and yet nothing and no one had ever made me feel so lost, so helpless, so broken inside. Would I get to know the real Rory, or would I be stuck imprinted on a monster.

I had to leave, there was only so much of this I could take, and she was already starting to look like one of them. I turn abruptly and fled from the house, hitting the ground running in wolf form. I had hoped to feel free like I usually did in after the change. The wolf in me knew no boundaries. If I had the impulse to run for miles, I usually could, but tonight I could only go so far until both guilty and a sense of duty made me stop. The same feelings that had stopped me from leaving her before, my mind in conflict between my disgust of what was happening and the feelings brought on by the imprint. I stood on the invisible boundary which had been placed by our ancestors to keep the people of La Push safe yet for the first time in years it had failed us. Without thinking I lashed out at the nearest tree, clawing and growling at it until I could feel the presence of the pack. With one last howl, I stepped back and looked in the direction of Sam.

I had been aware of them in the back of my mind but thankfully they had given me a few moments to myself. I knew what they wanted to know so I just replayed the scenes of the last half hour in my mind. Only Paul had seen the attack so once I had filled them in on Rory he replayed the scene for me. He had not seen the attacker but through his eyes I saw Rory's expression turn from happiness to one of fear.

Sam addressed me but he was also talking to those who had been asked to stay behind for crowd control. "_We haven't been able to trace the scent passed the river. The Cullens were there to, there trail had also gone cold. It is almost like they were toying with us. How could they have been so stupid to attack someone with us being so close by?"_

"_Maybe they didn't know we would have been here?" _questioned Seth.

"_With a pack as big as ours all concentrated in the one area, that is highly unlikely. Our scent would have been obvious."_

"_Has anyone thought about what we are going to tell her mother?" _asked Paul, "_she said she moved here with her mother, what are we going to tell her?"_

"_I should have thought about that!" _I growled, "_How could I have been so stupid!"_

"_Jacob, don't beat yourself up, you just imprinted and now all this has happened. It is obvious you won't be thinking straight."_ Everyone was just silent, the realisation hitting them with what Sam had just thought. I was imprinted on a… "_we will figure out what is going to happen with that later. Just now I want to split up and run another perimeter, this thing was stupid enough to try once, it might try again." _

As expected the patrols turned up nothing but we kept it going until the early hours of the next day. Sam then assigned us shifts, him and I volunteering to take the first watch. I knew Sam wanted to talk to me about the situation so I thought it best to get it out the way. As we set off I could tell Sam was trying to think of an easy way to start what would be a difficult conversation. _"Jacob, you know this puts the pack in an awkward situation. Both your imprint and her being…"_

"_Don't say it! Please, not yet. She isn't one yet!" _

"_Well, I have no idea what to do." _ Admitted Sam

"_You do nothing, Bella is essentially part of that family yet she is treated like one of us as well! How is Rory any different? You know as well as the rest how strong this imprint is. I am trying to fight it and yet all I want to do right now is run to the Cullens and hold her, help her through the suffering she is having to go through because of me!"_

"_Jacob it was not your fault!"_

"_It is, due to the olds ones and the forces they have gifted us with, I have now become one with…well with a Vampire whether I like it or not. You possibly can't expect me to do anything about it but go with it! I have to deal with this; there is no getting rid of it!" _At the start I had been trying to convince Sam to let me think of something but at the end, I was sure that I myself had decided there was nothing to do and I had accepted that I had to just deal with it. Rory was turning into a vampire, my vampire.

**The next chapter will be better, I've already started writing so if Uni work allows it, I will have it up by the end of next week.**

**Please let me know what you are thinking, just a quick review would be lovely. They always make me smile :D **


	4. Chapter 4

**Two chapters in the one week! Score :) please enjoy :D **

**Rory's POV**

I begged and I prayed for the pain to end. I screamed for someone to put me out my misery. The flames seemed to lick every inch of my body and my body seemed to let it while I willed it to fight back. I couldn't open my eyes to see what was going on, I couldn't control what was coming out of my mouth. My body was no longer mine; instead my mind was engulfed in the fire replacing my blood.

After what seemed like an eternity my mind slowly, inch by inch, seemed to be freed from the agony. The flames retreated from my finger tips and toes. Each individual part of me felt like it was separately being drenched by ice cold water, numbing the pain and bringing sweet relief. I didn't want to move until I was sure my body was once again mine.

I tried to think back logically to what had happened before I had gotten here but my memories did not seem like my own. I remembered my mother, she must be so worried, and I remembered a set of deep brown and amber eyes, staring at me in confusion, lost in thought.

As I tried to piece everything together my breath was taken away with the one last almighty rush of flame that spread throughout my body and then...everything.

**Jacob's POV**

I hadn't been able to go it to the Cullen's since I had taken Rory's mother to see her. Carlisle had told her mum the half-truth, telling her that she had been bitten by an animal and had gotten an infection. After a lot of convincing she had agreed to let her stay at the Cullens until it was out of her system under Carlisle super vision under the impression the risk of infecting others in a hospital was too high. For some strange reason she had never thought to question how we couldn't get infected. Rory's pain had been too much for me to witness so after taking her mother home, I hadn't stepped into the house since. Instead I had taken frequent patrols around the house and surrounding area in case her attacker decided to claim her. Or that was my excuse but really I could hardly bare to be too far away from her.

I had been on my way into the house when Bella had rang my phone. I didn't answer, just ran. I asked her to phone me as soon as Alice and Edward had sensed her waking up. I wanted to be one of the first people she saw.

My legs couldn't carry me fast enough, human or wolf, but when I finally reached the Cullens, Emmet, Carlisle and Edward were waiting for me to escort me up to her room. They had been worried with her being a new born that vampire instinct would over power our bond and I would be in danger, and obviously I had agreed.

I opened the bedroom door and there she lay, in the middle of the bed pretty much where I had left her. Someone had changed her ripped clothing into a loose button up shirt that came down to mid-thigh. I could see her hands and feet twitch slightly. Her eyes stopped moving behind her eye lids and her brow creased.

Then without any warning, Edward and Carlisle were in front of me and Rory was crouching on the bed, frantically looking between the four of us and the door with a ferial glare on her face. Carlisle walked toward her with his hands out stretched, "we are not going to hurt you. We want to help. You were attacked at the beach, remember?"

**Rory's POV**

It was obvious he was whispering but to me it seemed like he was just talking. I had been trying to remember what happened but I couldn't, there was just the echo of what pain I had felt before. Not trusting my voice just yet, all I could do was shake my head. I kept looking around me, shocked and how clear everything seemed. I could almost see every hair on the strangers' heads. I looked a little closer at each of them, all of them wearing a similar mask of both apprehension, and was that nervousness? Did I make them nervous? Why?

The blonde one edged closer still. He was obviously older than the others because his eyes gave him away, they looked like they had continually been filled with wisdom whilst the rest of him never aged a day. "You were going to a party, at La Push, you were grabbed from behind and…bitten." My hand instinctively went to my shoulder, where the pain had originated from and it all came flooding back. I had just jumped out of the car, and then I was grabbed from behind. Something had pulled me so fast it had seemed almost a dream. Then I had been brought back to reality as whatever had infected me burning through my system.

Everything slowly came back to me, I could remember getting ready, fussing over what to wear. Trying to convince my mum to let me have the car, "my mum…does she…?"

"She knows you are here and she is worried but other than that, she's fine." He had finally reached the side of the bed that I was currently crouching on, and when he placed his hand on my shoulder and I didn't react I could sense the rest of them relax slightly.

As my mind went further back and pieces of memory flooding back to me, I sank back on to the bed and rested my head on my knees. I remembered Miami, my friends and family. Then those eyes, those deep brown and amber eyes that I had only seen for the first time the morning I had been attacked but now it was all I could think of. My eyes darted to where the tall handsome figure standing between the two pale ones. He wore a vest top and shorts which allowed me to see his long, tan, muscled limbs. His hair was sort of windswept in a cute way and his name finally fell from my lips…"Jacob?"

**Jacob's POV**

When she said my name all I wanted to do was pull her to me and reassure her everything was fine but I just couldn't. It was too dangerous and she was too volatile, or so Jasper had said. He had warned us about how wild new-borns could be, wanting the only thing that would satisfy the constant thirst she would feel.

But instead of a crazed animal, Rory looked beautiful. I couldn't believe I was thinking it, well I could but I was still in awe. Her hair fell down her back in waves and across her bare shoulder where her shirt had slide down. Her skin was flawless and so pale it made the colour of her eyes stand out. All I could say was, "I'm here, how you feeling?"

"What is wrong with me? Everything seems so loud… I'm so thirsty!" she moaned, clearly uncomfortable.

"It is a long story,"

"Jacob is right, it is a long story and we will tell you but you have to promise to remain calm." She glared at Edward and I couldn't help but snigger.

"I'll try my best, given the circumstances…" she replied, making it clear to all that she was already trying.

"Well," started Carlisle, "the only way I can start with the fact that…you're a vampire."

We all paused, waiting for her to start shouting or kicking off but all she did was laugh.

**I hope from now on that the story moves a bit faster. A short comment would be lovely cause they always make me smile and I appreciate every single one of them. Love ya :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Rory's POV**

At first I couldn't help but laugh, me a vampire, he was kidding surely. However as he explained the change and the new senses and feelings, things I already felt, I couldn't help but slowly believe him. I could hear people moving down stairs and everything seemed a lot brighter.

As I tried to focus on what Carlisle was saying I couldn't help but get distracted by the dryness in the back of my throat. I could feel myself getting a bit restless: closing my eyes, I took a deep breath having no inclination of what would happen next.

I could smell something appealing, masked by a sort of wild odour but it was there, accompanied by a heartbeat, each pulse sending the delicious smell in my direction. Suddenly Carlisle wrapped his arms around me while Emmet pushed Jacob out of the room. I could feel a primal growl build up in the back of my throat, I was hungry and this was causing instinct to take over. "You have to focus, we will take you out to hunt but you have to calm down." Carlisle whispered in my ear, "Think about something else, anything but the hunger. I know it is hard."

"I am trying," I forced, gritting my teeth and trying not to think of how delicious, "It's so strong."

"I know it's hard but just try," I stared at the duvet we were sitting on, focusing on the patterns until I felt my whole body ease. "There you go, you're doing amazing."

His arms relaxed and Edward and Emmet eased where they were standing guard at the door. "Rosalie and Alice are waiting down stair for you; they're going to take you into the woods to feed." I followed Carlisle downstairs, thinking about what he had said earlier. By instinct I would want human blood but that wasn't the way the Cullens lived, instead they hunted animals. As I thought about it, I couldn't imagine wanting to drink from a human. But the burning in my throat said otherwise. At the bottom of the stairs were two females, their eyes identical but that was where the similarities ended. The short brunette was looking at me with interest, almost examining me, whilst the blonde's features were contorted with pity.

After a quick introduction for my benefit, Alice and Rosalie led me out of the front door and off to the right and stopped at the edge of the woods. It took my breath away seeing who clear and bright everything was despite how dull the day was. I could hear almost every movement to the point where I could undoubtedly identify where they were coming from. The smells were fascinating, so strong and fresh. There was almost a pulse in the air, a heartbeat to the activity of the forest.

I looked down at my bare feet, intending to look at the grass but instead became embarrassed in what little clothing I had on. "Shouldn't I change first?" I asked, pulling down the hem of my shirt.

Alice laughed, "Whatever you wear is just going to get ruined, plus I doubt you wanted to be restricted on your first outing."

I just decided to go with it. As I glanced around again at the surroundings, my thirst hit me again, this time even stronger. "So, how do we go about…hunting?"

" Around these parts it is mainly dear, try an stick close to the house for now. Just breathe in and try separate the smells and something will stand out." Answered Rosalie it a somewhat bored tone.

So I did what she said and at first, nothing. Then something stood apart from the rest, I took in a deep breath and a picture of a deer popped into mind. Instinct took over and I was off running. I moved at great speed, my bare feet never stumbling or slipping. Rosalie and Alice followed closely behind me but I wasn't really paying attention to them, my mind was all wrapped up in the idea of catching my prey.

Something told me to stop just behind a tree off to the right of where the deer was grazing. I crouched low to the ground and pounced. My arms coming up and wrapping themselves around the neck of the deer, my feet pushing off the ground to pin the deer to ground while my teeth sank into where I thought its jugular would be.

The relief I felt as the warm liquid ran down my throat was second to none. I drank quickly and deeply; not seeming to get enough. I listened as the heartbeat of the animal fading and slowing, pulling away just before it stopped.

I sat for a moment and just stared at the animal now dead and empty within seconds. I couldn't believe what I had just done. I had done it without a moments thought. I was an animal. "Take me back." I begged.

…..

As we approached the house I couldn't help but listen to the noises from inside. The majority of the voices were male, some human but mostly vampire. "Having her in La Push breaks the treaty," whoever was making this statement obviously had some authority. "By accepting her as your responsibility she is part of the Cullen family, hence she is not welcome into La Push. I am sorry but my hands are tied."

"You can't just expect her to leave her mother! Surely, the poor girl has been through enough." I was sure I recognised that voice as Esme.

I stopped at the bottom of the steps, too scared to see what faced me on the other side of the door. Who were these people to say what I could or couldn't do? Alice and Rosalie looked down at me from the steps, obviously unsure on what to do.

"She is not some little girl any more, she is a vampire, a new born at that. Our people are already in danger as it is without having one of you living amongst us. I will not allow it!"

"Jacob has imprinted on Rory, they are meant to be together," argued Carlisle. "Her control already is extraordinary and I think that is to do with their bond." He had imprinted on me, what does that even mean?

Alice stomped up to the front door, making it more than obvious that we had gotten back. Everything went silent inside, as she opened the door I could see that it was a rather large meeting, most of which were strangers. To be honest they were all strangers. I knew some of their names but that was it. Yet here they were deciding my fate. Everyone looked at me, some even glaring, as I stepped into the living room and again I became very self-conscious of how little I was wearing.

"Rory, this is Sam, Seth and Leah, and I believe you have meet Paul, they are from La Push." Carlisle explained, pointing to each of the strangers in turn. Sam was the tallest of the group so I assumed he was the one who had been laying down the law.

I looked at Paul and I remembered meeting him when I had walked into Jacob yesterday, or was it last month. Everything was still sort of jumbled up. "Wow for one of these guys you still look pretty hot! Well done Jake," Paul said whilst looking me up and down. I glanced at Jacob to see he wasn't as amused by that comment as he was supposed to be. He must have felt me staring as he looked in my direction and I couldn't help the smile I felt spread across my face and I remembered the comment about imprinting. I wanted to know what that meant but other things were important right now.

"Paul be quiet!" scolded Sam, he was obviously the leader of whatever group they belonged to as Paul fell silent. "Rory I want you to know that it is nothing personal but at this time I think it would be better if for you if you stayed for with the Cullens for a few days."

"No what you said is that I am not welcome in La Push, nothing about what is better for me!" I retorted, "Plus we haven't even met before, how could you possibly claim to know what is best for me?"

"We have dealt with your kind before, we will not chance it," stated the girl, Leah.

"My kind…you are currently surrounded by my kind! Have some respect." This tool was really starting to piss me off, I tried to focus, not taking too deep a breath in case we had a repeat of last time and that would certainly not help my case. But I couldn't help sense a rather unappealing smell from the group of four, something unnatural. "By the smell of things, you aren't as innocent as you would like to think. What are you?"

Someone, Emmet I think, scoffed at the comment but the group seemed unfazed. Sam was the one to answer, "you are right to suggest some respect, Leah was rude. As to what we are, we are werewolves. I am surprised the Cullens didn't tell you. Our pack protects La Push, and because of our treaty with the Cullens, you living in La Push presents us with a problem."

First vampires and now werewolves, yet another thing to think about once I get a moment to myself. "Well surely, since I was attacked on your territory that I am your responsibility give the fact it was due to a fault of your pack that a vampire was loose on your ground."

Sam was quiet for a moment, "that is not how it works. You are part of their family now so you must stay on this side of the border."

"No I am part of my mother's family, the family in La Push so I belong there." I had started off standing tall but now I was pleading. "After everything, how can you ask me to stay away from my family?"

"We will make sure your mother knows enough of the truth so as she will be safe. I am sorry but if you step on our land then you will start a war."

"Don't be ridiculous, Sam that is too much to ask," exclaimed Jacob. Everyone else was not sure what to say but it was obvious from their faces that none of the Cullens were pleased.

"We have nothing else to say on the matter. Jacob we will speak when you return to La Push." Without another word, the four wolves left.

**Hopefully from now on I will focus more on Rory and Jacob's relationship. Please REVEIW! XD**


End file.
